


Mornings

by holmes_wilson11



Series: Matt's Tantalizing Treatments [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, British TV Celebrities RPF, Doctor Who (2005), Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, Lust, Morning Kisses, Morning Wood, Mornings, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Relationship(s), Surprise Sex, Surprises, Teasing, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Morning Matthew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Matt Smith girls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Matt+Smith+girls).



> F/M - Family Memeber of your choice

Mornings were always a blur for you and Matt. He’d always have to get up at some unearthly hour to do something or rather, not really an ideal thing for a relationship but what could you do it was his career. The mornings Matt had off were the best kind of mornings, you’d always say in bed till late morning snuggling and watching movies. 

Today however you’d woken up earlier than usual. Looking beside you, your boyfriend was sprawled out like a star fish, blankets half way off his body so his naked chest was in view. At first you threw yourself back down onto the pillows wanting him to actually have a nice sleep in for once. You snuggled up to his side drawing patterns onto his skin. That was until you rested your hand on his lower stomach only to feel his very hard morning wood.

You licked your lips, your thoughts becoming naughty. Waking him up with a surprise blow job was certainly a wonderful idea, especially since you wanted nothing more than to watch him wither and moan above you. 

You bit your lip contemplating your sudden idea, 

Well what was there to lose? 

You crawled under the blankets and down his body, positioning yourself in between his legs. God he was so very hard already. You teasingly palmed his erection through the thin materiel of his boxers, letting a small moan fall from your lips. Your fingers hooked around the elastic of his boxers tenderly sliding them down his thighs, his cock falling gently onto his stomach. You leaned down placing soft kisses around his hips licking and sucking at his beautiful skin there leaving small bite marks for him to admire in the days to come.

You took his hard cock in your dominate hand leisurely giving it long, slow tugs. Biting your lip as you did so, god this turned you on. But this morning was all about your very hard boyfriend. You proceeded to pump his length in your hand, until you got so excited you simply couldn’t contain yourself longer. You brought you head down once more and licked a trail from root to tip, feeling his cock twitch at the feeling of your tongue. 

You felt Matt tense up, you knew he’d finally woken up and you were quite pleased with yourself. He gasped for breathe above the sheets making you smile, your teasing was working. 

You began to use both hands to pleasure your boyfriend, sliding up and down his length changing speed every once in a while just for effect. Every few minutes placing light kisses on him, giving that little bit of contact with your lips drove him wild, he wanted to be inside your mouth and he wanted that now. 

He became a mess above and sheets begging you to suck on him, his head thrown back into the pillows and one fist balled in the sheets. He wanted your tongue to tease him and be his further undoing, so much so he would break. 

You complied, but only just feathering the tip of his cock with light kisses. You heard a whine of need wail from his mouth as you continued your slow teasing. 

“Please Y/N P-please” He pleaded 

Your tongue swirled around his tip a few times. Before slowly taking him inch by inch into your heated mouth. A roar came out of Matt’s mouth at the blissful contact, 

“Yes..” 

Your hands placed on his hips as you felt the sheets tussle above you and a hand tangle into your hair. You let Matt guide you up and down his dick as he hungrily thrusted into your mouth. 

He pushed you down onto him, making you deep throat his hungry flesh. Yet your gag reflex played up almost bringing tears to your eyes. 

“Y/N” Matt sighed pleasure sparking throughout his body 

You moaned around his cock, sucking back up to the tip letting the vibrations pleasure him more so as you softly released him. You needed to recover from the deep throating. Your hand stood in for your mouth quickly twisting your wrist in multiple directions, it simply glided along from the wetness of your mouth and precum of his own. 

Matt groaned pulling at your locks obviously wanting your mouth back down on his cock. 

You took him back into your mouth, your tongue pressed to the underside of his erection as you bobbed your head up and down. Your nails lightly scrapped up his torso and back down adding those extra sensations for him. 

His back knowingly arched 

“Agh! Oh F-fu!” 

You tried to take his whole length once more, deep throating it again, making a single tear roll down your cheek as Matt thrust into your throat sharply. 

“MMMMM!” Matt howled out 

Before you took his cum in your mouth, spirt or spirt greedily swallowing as you go. Slowly releasing his cock from your mouth. 

You felt Matt panting, his chest heaving up and down, trying to catch his breath. You crawled up your boyfriend’s body, his cheeks flushed and lips parted. 

“Good morning Matthew.” You hummed pecking his soft lips

“Mmm morning love” He purred back voice deep and lustful. 

There was a moment of silence between you both, filled with small kisses and needy touches. 

“Oi, can you two PLEASE keep it down!” A voice screamed, hitting the wall thrice with what seemed to be a hand.

You gasped on top of Matt, just now remembering that your F/M was staying for the week. 

“Ooops” You giggled biting you lip playfully 

“Sorry!” Matt yelled back through the walls 

You both giggled, knowing exactly how bad that must've sounded.


End file.
